elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Arzhela
Queen Arzhela is a Breton, and a cousin of High King Emeric. She is the queen of Evermore, after the death of her husband and son, King Eamond and Prince Adrien, as well as the apparent death of her daughter Princess Elara. She is involved in a series of quests in Bangkorai. Interactions A City in Black Imperial Infiltration Leading the Stand The Parley Dialogue Conversations ;Imperial Infiltration Arrest: Queen Arzhela: "Guard! Come get this coward out of my sight!" Guardsman Franis: "Yes, Your Majesty. As you wish." Duke Renchant: "I'll come quietly, Guardsman." Arzhela's decision: Duke Renchant: "Very well then. Arzhela, my fate is in your hands. You know I made the only rational choice." Queen Arzhela: "I wouldn't call it rational, Renchant. I would call it cowardly. Eamond died defending this kingdom … and you'll die for betraying it. Now that he's been dealt with, we have real work to do. Please, meet me outside." ;The Parley Queen Arzhela: "I don't like this. Where's the Magnus-General? It's not like a Tharn to be late." Septima Tharn: "Impatience is hardly the mark of a strong ruler, Your Majesty." Queen Arzhela: "When you're queen, you're welcome to set a finer example, Magnus-General." Septima Tharn: "That's one honor I do not seek. What I do seek, is the unconditional surrender of Evermore." Queen Arzhela: "You came all this way just to make absurd demands? I'm surprised." Septima Tharn: "Hardly absurd, Arzhela. I tried the soft approach with the duke, but you spoiled that effort. I've come to make one final offer: surrender, or you will die." Queen Arzhela: "Your threats carry little weight, Septima. Bangkorai Garrison still stands between us, and it does not fall easily, or did you miss that in your history lessons?" Septima Tharn: "Those who hide in the shadows of the past are crushed when its structure come tumbling down ... Bangkorai Garrison has already fallen. My legionaries walk its battlements even now." Queen Arzhela: "Is this another of your lies? I don't care. It's clear you want a war. And if that's what you want, you can have it! What the ...? She's not even here! It's an illusion!" Septima Tharn: "Ha! Just remember, you struck first, Arzhela. Seventh Legion—Attack!" Darien Gautier: "Ambush! Defend the queen at all cost." Upon return to the palace: Darien Gautier: "That … could've gone better …." Gabrielle Bernele: "I didn't think I had another portal in me … glad I was wrong." Queen Arzhela: "Well … at least some of us survived." ;Rendezvous at the Pass High King Emeric: "Fortunately, you won't have to." Queen Arzhela: "Emeric … I mean, Your Majesty! Thank the gods!" Quotes ;A City in Black *''"Again, thank you for understanding my position. Duke Renchant is a very intelligent man, and he will make the right decisions to ensure that Evermore does not fall."'' – Talking to her after the first meeting *''"Renchant, you bastard … I rue the day I gave you the throne. What you've done … is nothing less than treason."'' – Confronting Duke Renchant *''"Now that he's been dealt with, we have real work to do. Please, meet me outside."'' – Killing the Duke on your own *''"The Imperial threat's over, for now at least … but the Reachmen are coming, and we've lost precious time when we should have been preparing. I think we'll need to stop the Reachmen's advance at Northglen. I would welcome your counsel though."'' – After the quest ;Imperial Infiltration *''"Renchant, you bastard … I rue the day I gave you the throne. What you've done … is nothing less than treason."'' ;Rendezbous at the Pass *''"Between you and me, I'm incredibly relieved that Emeric's here, but it took him so long, I don't know whether to kiss him or slap him."'' – Before the quest ;Storming the Garrison *''"So … what do you think of the armor? I'm still officially in mourning of course, and I don't want to disrespect Eamond's memory, but if we're fighting Septima Tharn I have to be there. I just do."'' – Outside Bangkorai Garrison *''"Many more worthy than me have given their lives to protect this kingdom. My husband … my children … I am not afraid to join them."'' – After speaking to Emeric *''"You're going to the crypt, aren't you? If those churlish rats have raised Eamond, you strike him down. Don't hesitate. I loved my husband, but I'd rather see him burned than in that ... state. Whatever happens, just make sure I don't see him."'' – After defeating Commander Attius *''"Dark anchors here, now? The Daedric Prince Molag Bal is surely making his presence known in Bangkorai."'' – After defeating Battlemage Papus *''"You know, I really thought the years had hardened Emeric, made him cold, but since he arrived in Evermore, I've caught glimpses of the cousin I sued to play with when we were kids. Difficult as all this has been, I think it's rekindled his spirits."'' – If approached again after taking the garrison ;To Walk on Far Shores *''"My cousin … my king … I'm sorry we failed you."'' – In the Chamber of Passage *''"I think I've run out of tears at this point. How could the gods allow this to happen?"'' *''"I think before I said I had seen it all …. Well, I was wrong."'' – After reviving Emeric Gallery Queen Arzhela Mourning.png|Mourning full-body Queen Arzhela Mourning Dialogue.png|Mourning dialogue screen Queen Arzhela Half-Mourning.png|Half-mourning full-body Queen Arzhela Half-Mourning Dialogue.png|Half-mourning dialogue screen Appearances * Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Evermore Characters Category:Online: Queens